Sauron
Sauron, also known as the Dark Lord of Mordor, is a character in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. He was Melkor's most powerful lieutenant, and the forger of the One Ring. History He was known as Mairon the Admirable during the First Age of Middle-Earth. He later followed the Dark Lord Morgoth and became his lieutenant in his struggle for dominion over the race of Elves and Men in Beleriand. After his master's fall, he hid himself from the will of the Valar. After joining his new master in Middle-earth, Sauron proved to be a devoted and capable servant: "While Morgoth still stood, Sauron did not seek his own supremacy, but worked and schemed for another, desiring the triumph of Melkor whom in the beginning he had adored." After hiding and lying dormant for 500 years, Sauron started to reveal himself during the Second Age. By the year of SA 1000 he had grown powerful enough to establish himself in Mordor in eastern Middle-earth, where he started building the Dark Tower of Barad-dûr close to Mount Doom. Sauron began assembling armies of Uruks, Trolls and other creatures, and started to corrupt the hearts of Men, giving them delusions of wealth and power. In the Second Age, Sauron took on a fair form and used it under the alias "Annatar" to deceive the Elves into creating the Rings of Power. Sauron commanded great armies during this Era, and Sauron became known as the Dark Lord of Mordor, and his fortress was completed. He managed to conquer most of Middle-earth during the War of the Elves and Sauron. Sauron was finally defeated in SA 1700, with Isildur cutting Sauron's fingers separating him from the ring and causing his fall. But he was not vanquished for the One Ring was not destroyed. He retreated into Mordor where he started recovering his strength. In TA 1000, Sauron grew more powerful and started to rise again, taking the stronghold Dol Goldur in the forest of Mirkwood. He disguised himself as the Necromancer, a dark sorcerer. The Maia Gandalf entered the fortress to investigate the dark presence, after which Sauron fled east to hide his identity. After entering Dol Guldur for a second time in TA 2850, the wizard confirmed that the Necromancer was indeed Sauron. The White Council assembled and permanently drove Sauron from Dol Guldur in TA 2941. He returned to Mordor once again, where he announced his presence in TA 2941, where he started preparing himself against a final war against the free people of Middle-earth. Trivia *Despite being the titular character of The Lord of the Rings, Sauron is notable in that he never directly appears during the events of the trilogy. Nowhere is any detailed description given of what he looks like, other than in vague terms. *In the extended cut of the Lord of the Rings film Sauron appears in a spirit form to Aragorn. Gallery Sauron in-game full body.png|Sauron in-game Sauron in-game head.png|Sauron in-game Eye_of_sauron.jpg|Sauron, as depicted in Peter Jackson's adaption of Lord of the Rings after returning to Barad-Ur de:Sauron Category:Inhabitants Category:Characters